


Dick's unplanned horrors

by Forevalone159



Series: Nightstar assassinations [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Fear, Multi, No Smut, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forevalone159/pseuds/Forevalone159
Summary: Note: Not suitable for children, or those easily disturbed...You've been warned.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Not suitable for children, or those easily disturbed...You've been warned.

**Starfire’s island**

“Mommy! Look! I can fly!” a little boy exclaimed. “Just like big sister!”

The little boy’s mother, a certain alien princess, smiled at the boy with a simple yet supreme bliss. Along with his big sister, Mari. Four years older than him.

‘It felt like yesterday…’ the princess, known as Koriand’r aka Starfire thought. She loved both her children as they are the only people she has as a family, to go back to. Their father was no doubt, Dick Grayson, who had since moved on with other women, although they still have intercourse now and often.

The little boy, Jacob, known as Jake, looked exactly like his father. Though one could tell he was his mother’s son from his powers. His sister, Mari, looked a lot like her mother, with dark, straight hair and slightly paler skin from their father. Despite their differences, the two siblings loved each other, nothing will tear them apart.

The two’s existence wasn’t a secret to the outsiders, except for Dick himself, of course. Roy aka Arsenal, along with Jason Todd aka Red Hood would sometimes visit the island, especially to look after the kids. Clark Kent aka Superman and half of the justice league knew about the secret fact and decided not to expose it on Starfire’s request.

“Let me teach you the cool benefits of flight, shall we?” Mari asked her cheerful little brother. Jacob jumped in joy in the paradise and agreed.

Jason watched the two siblings interacting happily and commented “If only I could get along as good as them…” Roy then added on “If only Lian is still around…”

Kory then told the men while her kids flew to the sky “I had another nightstand with Dick last night…I think they will have another sibling anytime soon…” She chuckled to herself. “As long as it’s his child, I would definitely keep it!”

The two knew that the only man she ever loved is Dick, that she will not hesitate to protect him and his family from harm. Even if it cost everything from her.

Arkham asylum

“Red, how are you doing?” Harley Quinn asked while giving her friend, Poison Ivy a coconut soya milkshake, like she requested. The plant hybrid remained silent. Ever since her nightstand with Dick a few weeks ago, she had been feeling weird and had been seeking cravings. She even stopped doing anymore crimes or attempt jailbreaks, all in favor of speaking to Harley Quinn.

The blonde doctor sighed, not being able to help even her best friend. Lately, Ivy had been placing her hand on her belly, as if she had something to protect from harm. Whenever Harley asked if it’s batman or his allies’ fault, her friend denied.

The sudden behavior change in Poison Ivy was so significant that even Batman had no problem visiting her sometimes. He knew about what happened between her and Dick and he was quite angered. After all, Dick had Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl, pregnant as well. Ivy might not had noticed it, but Harley, having knew what it felt like, figured out something.

Poison Ivy was pregnant, with Dick’s child!

“How did you—” Poison Ivy broke Harley out of her thoughts. The doctor jumped a bit, yelling “Oh god Dick’s going to get screwed! He got two girls pregnant!”

The plant hybrid didn’t mind about the truth at all. “Leave it be, Harley, I wouldn’t mind having a child so long as it’s natural! And I am not giving it up no matter what! If that made me not hate humanity that much that is!”

Harley was stunned by her friend’s announcement. ‘Oh boy, is she serious?’ She thought.

Joker stood near the two friends, as shocked as Harley. “This isn’t funny at all…” He muttered before fainting.

**Jump city**

Another day of crime fighting had passed, as Damian Wayne aka Robin and his team successfully nabbed a recurring villain, Rosa Cynthia Diantha aka Cake girl. She had tried to poison cakes in a bakery with her witch magic, but apparently, her magic does not work with bread and cookies.

Before the witch was escorted to her police Van, she yelled at the boy wonder “I have it even with your big brother Dick! I have his child! And you cannot stop me!”

“Sorry, Dick is a fucking playboy! He had knocked up a few more girls too!” The preteen son of the bat replied, shocking the witch.

The rest of the team gasped too. “Wait a second, Dick had a few girls pregnant?” Raven exclaimed. The little boy the told the empath “Dick had told me he had sex with Kori last night, father said he also knocked up Barbara and Poison Ivy.”

The scene went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been months since I wrote any fanfic...naturally...I found myself lame in typing again...


	2. Batman

While the former team of outlaws watched the two half alien children flying in the air, a certain crime lord batman had fought before watched from afar. He is black mask aka Roman Sionis, a fugitive on the run following his defeat from Dick and Kori night prior. Currently…

“Send me 200 men. We’re invading this island tomorrow.” The criminal called through his earpiece, out of the unsuspecting trio’s earshot. “We will claim the two alien children for profit_._”

“_Huh? Alien children? What are you talking about Mr Black Mask?_” A masculine voice asked. Black Mask observed the scene further before going back and replying that “Apparently, I’ve spotted two children that are capable of flying. Judging from the girl’s eyes, they must belong to that blasted alien.”

The man asked again. “_One of them is a girl…what about the other one?_” “A boy looked half the age of her. They must be siblings.” Black mask replied. “I don’t have any use for him, you and your boss can have him if you wanted.”

_“That means we’ll have another test subject as well?”_ The man on phone asked. _“Thank you. Madam Prez have been looking for alien samples since our last raid at Po Town. So far, we only had two suitable subjects so we can exchange one of our useless prisoners of you for him.”_

“Do you have female ones?” _“We had a few, including their sole admin, Plumeria. If you want her.”_ The man replied. Black Mask pondered for a moment and agreed. “Deal. I’ll pick a prisoner in exchange for your new asset.”

**Jump Prison**

Rosa pondered in her cell, remembering the crimes she had done ever since a certain incident a decade ago and how she got knocked up by a certain ex sidekick of batman months ago. She rubbed her belly, embracing the life growing in her womb. She had been poisoning people through the sight of cakes, but she was immune to the poison. Ever since she was knocked up, she found her magic of poisoning less lethal, and no more people died. She was frustrated by that matter, but she thought it was temporary, so she decided to keep it in her mind until her powers returned to its full potential.

**Arkham Asylum**

“I’m fine, batman I’m okay.”

Poison insisted as Batman asked about her unplanned pregnancy. “I wouldn’t mind if my child shares their father with someone else. In fact, I am okay being part of a harem.” The plant hybrid told the caped crusader. “You have a son with the late Talia al ghul…another daughter with Catwoman…so aren’t you similar to him?” she questioned gently.

Batman got lost in words. Wasn’t him just like Dick, impregnating girls all along? He recalled having a nightstand with Vicki Vale, who had an abortion when she found out. Selina couldn’t abort as her previous abortion from rape had rendered it too dangerous to do so. Damien was from rape, but the rapist died in childbirth. Not to mention, commissioner Gordon’s ex wife had been secretly visiting him for a few sessions. Since she’s experienced, she always used protection, much to his dismay.

It’s not just him and Dick. Jason and Tim had been making out with multiple women lately, although the latter was still a virgin. Damien was the opposite as he shared Raven with Beast Boy aka Garfield Logan, along with another mysterious boy named Gladion. Oh yes, Damien had also done something to the blond boy too!

“Penguin caused another miscarriage. Poor Amanda Waller, she and Lex Luthor tried so hard for a healthy heir! It’s a boy too!” Ivy complained. “I hope that won’t happen to me…”

Bruce assured “Don’t worry. It won’t.”

**The day after that**

Jake woke up to the sound of gunfire and his mother’s screams.

“Stay away from them! I won’t let you touch my babies!” He heard his mother cried. His sister was next to him, trying to protect her brother from harm.

The two half aliens were in a basement, hiding from the invaders who raided their home island. Jake could see nothing, save for the glowing eyes of Mar'i and his own fingers. “What’s going on?” The boy asked.

“We’re attacked, Jake.” Mar'i told him. “We’ve to stay quiet. The invaders are after us.”

The boy panicked but complied with his sister.

Just then, the children heard a few gunshots and the sound of someone hitting the ground. “Mommy…” Jake whispered, not wanting to attract the invaders’ attention.

“Jason! Wake up!” They heard uncle Roy yelled, before their Mother told him “We must fight on! This is for our paradise’s safety! And for them t—” She was cut off by an explosion.

The fight went on for what it seemed to be hours until everything went silent, while the siblings waited silently, hoping that their mother would fight the invaders off.

“Did mommy win?” Jacob asked quietly, not wanting to capture any attention.

Suddenly, a ray of light emerged from above. But instead of feeling hope, Mar'i felt worried. Jacob didn’t know why…

Until they saw the person who went in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger ending. If you knew DDLC, the story won't end in a happy way...


	3. Gladion

**Morning**

“It’s nice for Kori to invite us for a few days visit eh, Jason.” A certain Red archer asked his friend.

The Red hooded vigilante agreed with him. “Can’t believe this is our third day here…It’s nice to see peace and Kori’s children once in a while.” He proceeded to take a sip of beer, reliving his stress of his past.

The two watched as Kori prepared a few sets of toast and coconut milk when suddenly, a group of people suddenly arrived near the cabin.

The group of people appeared with guns and many machineries behind them. Not just a few people, but hundreds of them. Either wearing black masks or white helmets.

Leading the group of people, is none other than Black Mask himself.

“I am here to claim what’s ours! Those two children living here!” Black Mask barked. “I won’t allow you to interfere!”

Kori immediately lashed out her star bolts and told the men “Roy! Warn the kids, tell them to hide! Jason, we fight those people off together! Make sure they did as little damage as they can!”

“Got it Queen! I’ll hide the kids!” Roy replied and left off to do his job.

At first, Kori and Jason managed to defeat a few men with star bolts and pistols. When one of the invaders stepped near the cabin, a solar powered blast hit him. “Stay away from them! I won’t let you touch my babies!” She yelled, in a desperate attempt to drive off the invaders, however, this motivated Black Mask to become more determined.

After finishing the task of hiding the children, Roy picked up his bow and Arrows and rejoined the group.

The battle went smoothly until Jason was hit by a stray bullet on his shoulder. The vigilante collapsed onto the floor; his eyes shut.

“Jason! Wake up!” Roy frantically yelled as he watched his friend rendered unconscious. Starfire was distracted and ordered Roy “We must fight on! This is for our paradise’s safety! And for them t—” She was cut off by an explosion.

One of the masked in white threw a smoke bomb, which blurred the heroes’ vision. “What the—” Roy swore, before a rain of bullets and taser shocks hit them.

Then…everything went silent.

Black mask then noticed a little bit of trapdoor peeking out from a hastily moved bookshelf.

He pushed the bookshelf off the way and opened the trapdoor.

“Did mommy win?” he heard a little boy said.

Knowing that his prizes were there, he barged in the basement and nabbed them.

**A few hours later, Jump City**

“Oh, come on! I’m a vegan!” A certain Green Boy complained. “I can’t eat any pepperoni!”

“Urghh! I can’t enjoy Pizza like this!” Raven yelled. “I wondered how did Gladion learn that from you?” “I didn’t learn from Garfield to be a vegan! I am raised like this! My entire family is pure vegan.” The blond boy yelled. “My mom taught me pepperoni kills Miltanks!”

Damian asked “WTF is miltank? I never heard of such names before! Unless you are crazy enough to believe this is the pokemon world!”

The blond boy facepalmed. “I am from the pokemon world! That’s problem!”

Everyone went shocked from the irony, save for Damian, whose communicator suddenly rang. The boy wonder pulled his phone out from his utility belt and answered the call.

“Hello?” The boy asked. The words he received later caused him to stand frozen and almost dropped the phone. “Oh my god…Jason…” He muttered.

“What happened?” Gladion asked, his eyes filled with worry.

“Jason…h-he is attacked…by Black Mask and they’re in a critical condition…” Damian muttered. “Titans! Go to the hospital! We need to visit them!” “What about the Pizza thingy?” Beast Boy asked. The son of the bat then yelled “My brother is in grave danger! Pizzas can wait!”

**Jump Hospital**

When the titans arrived at the hospital, they are greeted by batman and the ex-robins. All of them had a grim expression on their faces, as the matter with Jason is serious. “I think it’s time we have to apprehend Black Mask for good.” Dick announced.


	4. Batgirl

**Ward xxx**

The next thing Starfire knew, she was in a hospital.

She had no idea if she had successfully fended off the invaders and protected her two precious children. So, she quickly searched for them.

No sign of them. No sign of anyone else here.

No one else was here too. In fact, the room she was in was completely silent, devoid of any voice.

The terrified alien gasped in panic. Why were her children absent?

“Mari? Jake? Where are you?” She cried. Looking for her children she tried to save. Just then, Barbara Gordon walked into Starfire’s room. Her face filled with deep grief, indicating that something wrong had happened.

“I’m sorry Kori…for your loss…” The female bat apologized. “Your island has been destroyed by Black Mask and his goons.”

The female alien’s eyes widened at the statement. “W-what about my babies? Are they okay?” She asked. Months ago, Kori had told Barbara about her secret regarding her island and two hidden children that was no doubt Dick’s. Barbara knew very well that those things are very important to her as they are the things that keep her upbeat and joyful.

Batgirl turned her head back, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” She sobbed. “It’s my fault I am pregnant…with Dick’s child…”

**Jason and Roy’s ward**

Just then, a scream burst out from the alien’s ward. “I’ll check what happened!” Dick reported, before heading off to it. Damien asked his second brother “What happened?”

The wounded vigilante lowered his head. “I couldn’t protect them…I failed them…” he muttered.

“Who?” The little boy wonder asked, curious if Starfire had a few more loved ones in danger. Jason replied “Mari…Jake…I’m sorry…”

Meanwhile, right outside the ward, Gladion stared at a pink pokeball. “What is this?” Beast Boy asked, curious at the ball. “You seemed to be bothered by this!”

The blond boy sighed. “It’s nothing, Gar. It’s just that this reminded me of someone who went missing two years ago…”

“Can you tell me about this?” Garfield eustatically requested. “I promised not to tell anyone!”

However, he declined as he saw through the boy’s lies. “You are not trustworthy, green boy. I would rather keep it to myself than to tell a jerk like you!” Gladion retorted.

“Aww…” Beast boy groaned and resumed playing his latest mobile game.

**Arkham asylum**

Just as usual in the infamous asylum, ran by notorious criminals such as a fellow vigilante Joker and the poor Killer croc, who had been recently recaptured after a horrific encounter with a pair of mysterious criminals. Where criminals are very prone to break out easily and go on to continue havoc.

This time is unusual, as an unknown inmate had sneak into the special cells that hold specific villains. Oh, and that inmate snuck into poison Ivy’s facility.

“Hmm…that’s a coconut milkshake for Ivy, a white coffee for Mistah J… now let’s get some Ice cream!” Harley exclaimed before leaving to her personal freezer.

The mysterious inmate quietly and quickly tiptoed to the table where the drinks were prepared. They took a glance which belonged to their target before pulling out a capsule filled with galactic blue liquid and dropped it into the milkshake before sneaking off.

Not before making a mark on a nearby wall, though.

“Mother, 2nd set done.” The inmate whispered. Then the receiver replied _“Good! You will head to the jump hospital and do the same to the other two! They will be in the hospital for a period! So, don’t get caught! Or else I'll make sure you’ll get it!”_

The inmate swallowed before replying reluctantly “Yes, Mother.”

**Jump hospital, a few hours later**

“It’s okay, Kori, we’ll try our best to get them back!” Barbara assured Kori. “I don’t really want to have a child belonging to anyone other than Tim…so I promise I’ll abort it as soon everything is okay.”

Kori remained frozen with terror. If not for a few doses of tranquilizer shots, Starfire would not have calmed down quickly.

Barbara then looked over to the bento lunch sets and two mugs of green tea she just bought from a sushi store near the hospital. Since Kory had a sudden craving of Japanese food, Barbara though it would be right to buy bentos to eat.

Unfortunately, neither of them noticed that some mysterious person had put the glittery blue pills in the mugs, which dissolved immediately upon contact, leaving absolutely no traces behind.


	5. Lillie

**Titans Tower, Gladion’s room**

“As you know, Raven…there’s something I want to talk to you about. Something about this Pokeball.” Gladion told the empath.

The sole female titan listened to Gladion as she played her latest Pokemon game on her 3ds. She replied, “Tell me if anything bothers you.”

The blond boy sighed in grief. “As you know…”

**Flashback, Route 8, 2 years ago…**

“I can’t believe what the fuck is wrong with my mom!” the then 14-year-old boy complained to a certain person. “She had Plumeria take her back to hell and then took her pokemon away! Urghhh!!! What did Lillie ever do to deserve this?!?”

The person thought for a moment and replied, “There must be a reason, right?”

However, Gladion was not the type of person to think things through. He explained hastily, “Ever since Father left, that bitch have been watching over us for no good reason! She used to allow us to interact with Pokemon even when Father is not around! Now…I can’t believe what the hell she had become!?! She doesn’t even let Lillie any inch close to any Pokemon!”

The person thought once again. “Which Pokemon Miss Lusamine took from her?” She asked.

Gladion then described the pokemon seized from Lillie, including the fact it was an Eevee nicknamed Taffy she obtained as an egg and was raised with care and showered with love.

The person then thought for a moment before pressing the button on her earpiece. “Miss Wicke, will you help me retrieve a certain Eevee Lusamine recently obtained from Lillie?” She called.

She waited for a moment and then replied, “Don’t tell anyone about this. I am going to commit my first theft just to save him! I will need your assistance!” before hanging up.

“Stealing is not a good thing!” Gladion yelled.

The person then replied, “Says the one who stole type: Null and dared not to face his own slut of a mother.” Before letting out a gentle, natural smile.

“To be honest…I knew your pain and suffering was like…” she said. “As you proved to be talented as a trainer, I’ll help you retrieve your sister’s pokemon!”

Gladion stood silent for a short while before answering “Thank you. See you tomorrow night.”

**The night after that**

The person handed him a familiar pokeball after a long waiting. “There you go, he’s safe and sound.” She told Gladion.

The boy took the pokeball and glanced at it. It’s the first and only pokemon Lillie owned before her abduction and she had since fled to Kanto alone to start a new life. Unfortunately, her license was permanently revoked by her mother, so she had no choice but to apply for a new one under a different name from Professor Oak. She went by the name Marine now.

“I had to replace the pokeball because the previous one was destroyed by that bitch. Good thing I had a heal ball here…or else I wouldn’t have gotten away with my crime.” She replied.

“You reminded me of Guzma...” Gladion told the woman.

She seemed slightly surprised when she heard his comment about her. “…Except that you are way better than him and look really professional…not to mention…you suit him better than that stupid Plumeria!” he added on.

“That’s true…” the woman replied. “I planned to confess to him about my feelings, after what we went through at ultra-space…I wouldn’t mind if he did anything inappropriate to me.”

It’s Gladion’s turn to be shocked. How could a high ranked person like her say things like this?

Good thing he was not his mother, and never will, anyway.

“You reminded me of Damian Wayne, Mister Gladion. I think you’ll get along well with him.” She happily commented. “He is currently in Jump City, I think?”

The blond boy thought for a moment before replying “Thanks. I am planning to move there after I have enough money, anyway. Kanto is too expensive, and it would be a big risk since Lillie is technically an illegal immigrant…”

“By the way…remember the money I paid you last night? It’s more than enough for you to live for a decade in Jump city besides the plane ticket there. I am pretty sure you can make it.” the woman chirped.

Gladion smiled and hugged her in gratitude. “Oh, thank you Nightstar…how do I repay you…”

The woman hugged him back with her sweet smile. “I like how you called me by that name…I had already repaid you…don’t worry…”

**Present**

“Then, a few days later, she and some of the team skull went missing and I had never seen her since…” The boy sighed. “I forgotten her name by then…so I remembered her by the name Nightstar from then on.”

Raven listened to his story, trying her best not to cry. “It’s a really devasting tale of yours…for you to lost someone who had helped you get through this…” the empath told him.

“On the day after that.…Taffy gave me an egg that hatched into a purple vulpix and I named it after her…it’s tragic… since it hatched the day Po Town was attacked by Lusamine’s forces…” Gladion wept. “Sometimes, when I looked at it, I often see Nightstar…in it…”

Raven was interrupted when said pokemon jumped onto the bed and nudged raven’s leg. The empath bent down and picked the purple fox up. “What’s this green hairpiece? Isn’t this symbol team skull logo?” She questioned.

Gladion sighed again, “As much I hate this despicable organization…it’s the only thing left of Nightstar. Even for a cop, she enjoyed mingling with those evil bastards!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment.


	6. Cyborg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to give credit to some fanfic I had read about Mar'i which gave me the inspiration of writing this story. I am quite shy mentioning the author just in case they disapproved...
> 
> Okay, this is the climax of this story...and I planned to write a sequel too...so don't worry if the ending is bleak...although I have a few more chapters to go...  
Just feel free to guess the identity of the person who caused so much pain...to those suffering in this chapter...

The morning after Kori discharged from hospital, the bat family headed to the Batcave and began their plan of defeating black mask once and for all.

Bruce invited Superman and all the justice league members who knew Kori’s secret as well, since they are aware of the abducted children’s situation…that’s not pretty.

“What’s the plan?” Bruce asked. “We have a crime lord to defeat, and two hostages at gunpoint.”

Victor Stone aka Cyborg replied first “Be careful with that Roman son of a bitch! He’s not an easy person to deal with! Last night he pulled out both of my legs and got away with them!”

“Where did you encounter him?” Batman asked sternly, unnerving the wheelchair-bound robot. “I…I…remembered having a date with Sarah at some restaurant at Jump City…when that fucker jumped in and began shooting everywhere! Good thing no one else were harmed…”

Before Victor could finish his explanation, the lights went out. Smoke can be smelt everywhere.

“Cough cough…what the fuck’s happening?” Dick questioned.

And then…the lights went back up.

Nothing had changed much, besides the fact that Victor lost his arms too…

And Kori disappeared…

Everyone was shocked. “H-how is it possible? How did Starfire fly out of this place—" Clark yelled before he was interrupted by Bruce. After a quick scanning, the billionaire determined that the mother of two was also kidnapped, not flying away.

**???**

Meanwhile, when Starfire woke up, she found herself in a room, lit with only a ceiling light. Along with panels of giant screens what were off.

The alien then found her wrists chained onto the floor, and she felt something ticking in her abdomen. But she could do nothing. The sedative administered to her recently had rendered her weak and vulnerable to a large degree, therefore, she couldn’t break out of them.

Suddenly, the screen flickered to reveal Black mask and her two children, both being blindfolded and tied onto two separate chairs. Despite the shaky quality, Kori could tell that the children were treated horribly. She saw a black eye on at least Mari, and a broken tooth from Jake. It’s not just the bruises, but their skins were riddled with lash marks Kori herself endured during her times as a slave.

“Well, well, well…looks like some alien wants her children back. Oh, don’t forget the little one you are carrying…I had set a bomb that will destroy that womb of yours if you refused to obey…” The sadist taunted. “It’s either one of these properties of mine, or the newly formed parasite inside you!”

“W-what the hell do you want, Sionis? Had you been harming enough people?” Kori yelled. Suddenly, she felt dizzy and tired, her head began to throb violently.

“Hmm…you seem to be really decisive…what about I choose for you, I’ll set this bomb off and make sure you never see either of them ever again!” Black Mask threatened. “It will be either one of your children survive, or none of them live!”

“No!” The distressed mother cried, feeling completely helpless about this sadistic situation. Suddenly, she felt her headache again and began to cough.

The sadist watched as Kori shrank in despair heartless and cruelly. Holding the detonator in his hands, he could not wait for the most satisfying moment in his life by activating it then destroy the lovely family forever. In fact, no matter what Kori choose, he will do the same thing.

Kori was only a few days pregnant, four days to be exact. But to the crime lord, killing a zygote was absolutely nothing compared to his daily cigarettes and his goons.

After coughing up a puddle of blood, Kori felt a warm liquid between her thighs. It’s as red as the blood she coughed and Kori realized that it was too late, that Black Mask had permanently defeated her.

“You had made your choice.” The sadist claimed when he saw the blood. With an emotionless smile, he pressed the trigger to the detonator.

Everything turned black.

**Batcave**

At the same time, something similar happened to Barbara, with blood from her abrupt coughs and from her unmentionables. Her face had suddenly paled that it caught the people’s attention, while Bruce and Dick went to find Starfire.

“Holy god!” Wonder Woman aka Diana shrieked. “We need to take her to the hospital! Can’t let anything happen to your baby!” “I…it’s alright…I planned for an abortion…anyway…” Barbara muttered before passing out.

**Arkham asylum**

“I-it’s too late…” Harley wept, unable to stop her tears. Her fellow assistant asked “What happened? Is Poison Ivy and her child alright?”

Harley Quinn answered “No…it’s too late…the baby…is gone…forever…”

Killer croc, who had been knitting baby clothes for his fellow inmate’s unborn child, froze in terror. “What happened?” He asked frantically.

**Jump Morgue**

“She was poisoned.” One of the morgue doctors told Damien. “It’s ironic for a witch who poisons people to die from it.”

The Teen Titans were shocked. “Wait a second, did she die from a miscarriage or poisoning?” Beast boy asked. The doctor replied, “It’s a poison induced miscarriage. 15 weeks.”


	7. Nihilego

After a long search, the dynamic duo eventually found Starfire unconscious in a warehouse. There was blood everywhere, not only on her thighs, but also on the floor. There were some from her mouth, presumed to be from coughing. Her face was completely pale. Her hands were shackled onto the floor, so were her calves.

The first thing Batman did was to open the locks on the chains and shackles, which succeeds with little effort. Dick then helped the weakened alien up, hoping for her to be alright, but the duo had a feeling that the opposite was true. That she needed emergency help.

Not to mention that her unborn child was in grave danger too.

Without hesitation, the dynamic duo brought her to Jump hospital, and proceeded to check her in.

**Hospital**

The group of heroes waited for the news after checking Barbara in. “Will she be alright?” Commissioner Gordon asked, worrying about his daughter’s condition.

It was answered when a nurse emerged from the operation room with a grim look. “I am sorry, the baby did not make it.” She told the group.

“She had planned to abort it…but what about herself?” Tim questioned. “I hope she’s all healthy and…”

The nurse shook her head. “Apparently, she was poisoned with an unknown substance that caused the miscarriage. Until the substance got flushed out of her body completely, everything below her waist will be unfunctional. Which means complete infertility, and paralysis from her waist down.”

“Do you have any sample of the substance?” Tim requested. The nurse shook her head again and replied “Any extraction of that might cause fatal results. We can’t risk anything to her life.”

Suddenly, Tim received a phone call from his little brother. “I’ll be back in a moment; I have a call to answer.” The teacher in training informed everyone solemnly.

“We’ve an emergency! The witch we recently defeated is dead! According to a few of the doctors, she died from a poison induced miscarriage.” Damian reported from the call. “They had found a mysterious substance, but no traces or samples of it can be found at all!”

The man froze in terror. “You encountered the same situation?” “Eh? What happened?” The younger boy wondered.

“It’s complicated…but Barbara…” Tim sobbed. “She has to be in medical care from now on…”

**Ward xxx**

“I am sorry…the zygote can’t be saved…” A nurse informed. “It’s not even developed yet…but some foreign object had blasted it into pieces.”

“Tell me what the foreign object is.” Batman demanded.

The nurse then showed him a tiny bomb that had already blew up, soaked with the poor alien’s blood.

“I’ll take it. This needs a little investigation.” The bat replied, putting the bomb into a clear plastic bag before asking “What else did she suffer?”

“From the impact of the bomb, it was supposed to blow her abdomen into pieces.” She told him. “Thanks to an unknown substance, the impact only affected the zygote. However, it had also led to infertility and weakened immune system in her.”

The announcement startled Dick to the point he froze in terror. “I-Infertility? Does that mean she can’t have any more children?”

The nurse remained silent but nodded her head in acknowledgement. “Like Miss Gordon…she might not be able to have children ever again.”

“Can I visit her?” Dick requested. The nurse nodded her head in agreement and made way for him to see her.

Nothing had changed in Kori after she was sent into the hospital, her skin remained pale and her consciousness had not recovered yet.

Dick could see tears rolling down her cheeks, so he wiped them off. He watched as his alien admirer laid in a deep coma of grief and sorrow, with the loss of not just all their children, but her fertility as well. She won’t take things well if she ever found out all these…

Not to mention…she might cause a big mayhem and destroy any city.

If that happened, the Justice league will have no choice but to sent her to Arkham Asylum and brand her a criminal permanently.

The only way to prevent such disaster from happening is to stop Black Mask for good and rescue her remaining two kids, but even that cannot happen as Black Mask had gotten away and nowhere to be found.

There was absolutely nothing anyone can do to delay the inevitable…


	8. Black Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go.  
I hope this gets to tv tropes...  
Just feel free to guess who the inmates are, pokemon fans!

**A month later, Unknown**

After successfully removing the half alien children from their mother for good, Black Mask had reduced the once lively and lovely siblings into his personal property. The big sister, Mari, was rented to disgusting pimps who were fascinated in fucking an alien very often. The little brother, Jake, was used once or twice, but due to his gender and his normal human appearance, he was branded useless by the crime lord and was loaded onto his private jet.

He had promised Aether Foundation a month ago that he will trade the half alien boy for one of their female prisoners. On the night before he traded the boy off, he had his own goons force feed him with lots and lots lard and cooking oil so that he would look fat and plump. To prevent him from biting, Roman extracted out all the boy’s teeth and had his mouth kept open with a gag.

He had heard of what happened to the children’s mother ever since his success. Kori had gone insane and went on a rampage at Jump City for fruitless attempts to get her children back. Eventually, she was subdued and sent to Arkham Asylum, where she had been there since.

Black Mask also realized that Dick had knocked up three more women, all of them miscarrying at the same time as the mother. Now, they can never ever return to normal. Batgirl disappeared while Poison Ivy contracted a fatal disease due to her weak immune system.

It took him many hours, but eventually, he managed to reach Alola. With a slightly large, compressed cage on his tow, the sadist dragged it to the destinated area—Aether Paradise.

“Here’s your alien.” Roman told the current president Lusamine, handing her the cage. “Now, your prisoners.”

The equally sadistic woman smiled with malice and led him to a larger cage, where she kept her prisoners in to make sure they felt dehumanized and humiliated.

“Take your pick, Mr Sionis. These are absolutely no use for me or anyone else.” Lusamine told him. “They don’t even have a name to begin with. Except for that whore of an admin Plumeria. How dare she get a name!”

Black Mask took a short glance into the cell and replied “I’ll take the one with yellow highlights. Humph! How different.”

The deal was set, and both parties are satisfied. The Aether foundation for having a new subject, and Black Mask for having another ‘alien’ asset for his wealth.

After Black Mask left with his newly acquired play item, Lusamine dragged Jacob into a lab. Where she had scientists experiment on many creatures.

Including the two confirmed fallers among the raid.

“You are not getting anywhere, dirty little monster!” Lusamine threatened the boy. “I’ll make sure you die the most painful way possible!”

“What did I ever do to you?” Jake questioned in a loud, yet weak manner.

A cruel woman like Lusamine would waste absolutely no time answer his helpless question, after stripping her own daughter’s legal rights to be a trainer, she felt absolutely no remorse, thinking that it’s the rightful thing to do. When she found out that Lillie had took on a fake id to get away from her, she tried to report professor Oak about it. Fortunately for Lillie, the professor understood her situation completely well and decided to let her continue her journey and freedom.

Lusamine threw the boy into one of the giant cells, where a certain male faller who once admired the madwoman and a certain female faller, once an adorable and fluffy international detective, was trapped in.

And then, she dragged the female out by her thick mane and threw her onto the floor. The hair reminded Jake of his sister’s, which trailed violet in her flight. The outfit happened to be a suit, once neatly pressed and professional looking. The back locks were gripped tightly by a ribbon, tied into a bow that reminded him of butterflies.

The male wept silently, unable to save his fire forged friend from being abused. “Are you okay?” Jake asked quietly, not wanting to startle the vulnerable man.

The man shook his head in acknowledgement, knowing that Jake will end up as broken as them.

“My name is Jake Garyson.” Jake told his new cellmate. “What are your names?”

The male prisoner said nothing and sat there…left to rot outside the experiments they would eventually go through.

“I can’t believe that you failed to eliminate the targets! I want you to kill them, not maiming them! The pills I gave you are more than enough to end a single life!” Lusamine shouted and barked at the other prisoner. Not long after, the sound of a whip cracking and the prisoner’s cries were heard. Everything became a big blur, while Jacob shared his cellmate’s helpless moment.

Then, everything went silent.

After that, Lusamine opened the hatch of the cell and this time, dragged the weeping man out before putting the abused ex-detective back in.

Jacob felt something wet on his female cellmate’s back. It was very hard to see due to the dim lightning, but it had stained some of the tied-up locks red. He smelt a metallic scent, but it doesn’t matter anymore. He will be spending the rest of his life with them. He was too tired and traumatized to complain about the environment anyway.

“I swore I fucking killed them…” The female prisoner cried quietly. “I thought I did everything what she said.”

“Are you okay?” Jacob asked softly, in order not to startle the battered woman.

The prisoner looked at him weakly, her eyes puffed out from all the crying. Her purple eyes glowed sadly at him. The eyes reminded him of Mari and Mommy, which were completely glowing solid. Her pupils and iris glowed lilac, while the rest of her eyes were not. Her eyes were familiar, yet totally different at the same time.

“Y-you looked familiar…” The prisoner muttered. “D-dick Grayson?”


	9. Guzana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, for the aftermath.

After a long research about the tiny bomb that almost bombed up a certain alien’s uterus, Bruce eventually found a new component inside. It looked like kryptonite, but it’s yellow. Some parts of it were charred but was still felt cold to touch.

According to Superman, there was a rare yellow variant that harms impure blood exclusively when burnt. It does not affect Kryptonians but could affect Tamaranians like what green Kryptonites did to him. It was easier to create than the green ones due to it only requiring his or his cousin’s DNA.

From researching the bomb, the vigilante also found a few samples of the poison that caused the miscarriages. It was a galaxy blue that dissolve in water and no records of such had been found. The poison glowed red, as if it was a light bulb.

The poison happened to contain mysterious DNA molecules that no one could identify. It must had belonged to a jellyfish, but any jellyfish’s poison would had killed the girls instead. Therefore, the poison must had been modified.

The DNA found could not be extracted either, as most of them were destroyed by the yellow kryptonite and it was too complex for what was left of the DNA to be examined at all.

‘How could a poison affect two poison women so adversely? Let alone a non-fatal one…’ The crusader thought. ‘There must be something that cause these grievous effects to happen.’

He continued to research on the two new mysterious elements, until he hit a dead end, that was.

As for Dick Grayson, the loss of his unintended babies had left him guilt stricken. He was raped thrice, by three of the victims. And he also failed to save the other two children from his only love he never knew existed. He stopped fighting crime in despair and devastation, knowing his surviving children were permanently stolen by Black Mask, without anymore means to track them.

He had not told his adopted father about their rape, but Barbara had admitted few days ago. The witch back in jump city was dead, while Poison Ivy was rendered mute by her sudden terminal disease, apparently caused by the very same toxin that killed their unborn.

He could not spend anymore time with Starfire either, as she was currently in Arkham Asylum in a deep coma. She had been hurt in many ways, but there was nothing he could do to help. Bearing another child won’t get them back the ones they lost, and now she was infertile due to the poisoning.

Damien was concerned with his best friend Gladion, who claimed to have nightmares abut his sister being exposed and stripped of her rights all over again. He did get to spend time with a few pokemon Gladion brought with him, including Taffy and Nightstar, the latter’s namesake who had haunted the blond boy for years.

The Arkham asylum inmates, especially Harley and the Joker, were devastated by Poison Ivy’s loss. The weakened hybrid insisted it was not Dick or Bruce’s fault for her loss. That she admitted that she raped Dick after she drugged him, so had Barbara, unknown to her.

The Justice League had also mourned the loss of a justice doer, mainly Starfire, as she had lost her sanity and could no longer apply to any human laws. Poor ex-heroine had gone through the trauma of losing all her kids with her love in one night. Not only was she forced to suffer the dire affects of the unknown poison, she had to live her life without consciousness, locked in the deep depths of Arkham Asylum.

As for the inmate that caused the poisoning, it remained under the cruel mercy of the Woman whom it was forced to call ‘Mother’. It was still used as a test subject, in hopes of opening more ultra-wormholes, where it came from, fell from, just like its fellow cellmate.

It had bonded with its new cellmate, formerly a little boy named Jake. They secretly talked about their final moments before their hands in Lusamine’s hands. The three prisoners were locked in the same cage, yet they spent very little time together since one of them was pulled out before another was put back in, so half of the time, it was only two.

Even with its new cellmate, the inmate’s life had taken a turn for worse anyway. It used to be on the top, having access to almost everything it wanted due to having a very high status. Until one day, when its life was forcefully ended by the hands of the madwoman.

Now, it had fallen to the bottom of the bottom, even lower than blackgate inmates, who at least weren’t forced to live alone or commit crimes against their own will.

**Tamaran**

“Your Majesty, according to X’hal, your life will end in two years on earth, under the hands of a half kryptonian known as ‘Nightstar’.” A fortune teller predicted. “A literal monster that had been stripped of its humanity and locked up for years, in fact. Almost killed your sister.”

Blackfire aka Komand’r listened with attention and fear. But at the same time, she could do nothing about it. She heard that her sister was violated the worst way possible on earth, with her two children kidnapped and sold to slavery, and miscarried due to poisoning.

“Where will I die?” The queen asked the prophet.

The prophet replied “Arkham Asylum. A prison filled with many dangerous criminals, where your sister was locked in. Your killer had some sort of connection to your husband.”

The said husband and King, Guz’ana, stood up. “What are you talking about? I have no connection to any murders or monsters! I am just a human nobody with absolute no one to raise!”

The prophet replied again “My great King, you will have a child named after that monster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story  
Don't worry, there'll be a sequel...I can't wait to type it...  
Feel free to criticize this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to comment!


End file.
